


Knowing my fate

by galadhriels



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galadhriels/pseuds/galadhriels
Summary: Harry Bright está viviendo la vida por primera vez desde hace veinte años. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, ha encontrado una hija, una familia y puede que algo más. Su hogar ya no es gris y oscuro como Londres.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este capítulo transcurre unas semanas después de los eventos de Mamma Mia!  
> Este es el primer capítulo. Mi intención es escribir más, aunque nadie lo acabe leyendo.
> 
> Solo decir que Harry/Bill es canon en las cabezas cósmicas.

_**Capítulo I: la comida** _

 

El calor era agobiante y el sol brillaba con fuerza sobre el mar. Harry se estaba acostumbrando a ello, le gustaba. Le había gustado hacía veinte años y le seguía gustando ahora, aunque su cuerpo seguía estando en la oscura Londres. Se quitó la camisa y la dobló con cuidado. Tenía que dejar de vestir como lo hacía en la ciudad, no era práctico. Le pediría algo a Sam o a Bill, cualquier camiseta que no quisieran ya.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el tronco contra el que se sentaba, sonriendo. Lo que había pasado en el último verano había sido una locura. Sam, Bill, Donna... Y Sophie. Apenas la conocía y ya la quería. Sabía que a los otros les pasaba lo mismo. Sophie era una muchacha buena, dulce, inteligente y astuta. Todo lo que habría querido él en una hija si hubiera podido formar una familia. Y de repente, cuando había perdido toda la esperanza... Una hija y una familia, un hogar.

Se levantó y se sacudió las agujas de pino que habían quedado enganchadas en su pantalón. La hora de comer estaba cerca y había quedado en el hotel con Donna, Sophie y los demás. Sonrió de nuevo, embobado. Una familia.

  
Volvía por el muelle cuando vio el barco de Bill acercándose. Decidió parar a esperarlo. La gente del lugar estaba abandonando el lugar para cobijarse en sus casas en las horas de más sol. El primero en salir fue Bill, que se quedó mirándolo con intensidad unos segundos hasta levantar la mano y mover la cabeza en su dirección a modo de saludo. A continuación salió Rosie, con dificultad. Harry se acercó por si necesitaba ayuda para bajar a tierra firme.

—Gracias, cielo —dijo mientras le cogía de la mano y se ayudaba a bajar—. Me voy a apoyar en ti un ratito mientras andamos, que estoy mareada.

Bill gruñó algo. Harry se giró para mirarlo.

—¡Se marea en el mar! ¡No le gusta mi barco! —se quejó, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, incrédulo— ¡No le gusta, Harry!

Rosie refunfuñó algo relacionado con las velas. Harry rio.

—Vamos a darnos prisa —siguió hablando Bill, colocándose a la derecha de Harry mientras echaban a andar—. No quiero hacer esperar a Donna.

—¿De dónde vienes sin camisa, Harry Bright? —preguntó Rosie con una sonrisa maliciosa. Parecía estar mejor. A Harry le había dado igual ir sin camisa por el camino desde la playa, pero ahora notaba la mirada de Bill clavada en su cuerpo y cómo sus mejillas se calentaban.

—Estaba en la playa y tenía calor —contestó con timidez. Rosie rio por lo bajo y le dio un suave empujoncito.

 

La mesa ya estaba puesta en la terraza. Donna y Sam iban y venían trayendo comida. Bill se les unió tras los saludos, Rosie le siguió. Tanya esperaba apoyada en la mesa, aburrida. Llevaba una pamela bastante grande y su rostro quedaba oculto tras sus enormes gafas de sol redondas. Se las bajó para mirarlo.

—No se te ve mal —estaba mirándolo de arriba a bajo.

—Gracias —se defendió, poniéndose la camisa de nuevo, a pesar del calor que le daba.

—Siéntate conmigo, anda —dio unas palmaditas al asiento que tenía a su derecha, invitándolo—. Mira a esos dos —suspiró, señalando con la barbilla a Bill y a Rosie—. Esta mujer no va a aprender jamás... —suspiró.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Bill caminaba rápido, intentando liberarse de Rosie, que le seguía intentando ponerse a su lado.

—Nada, mi Rosie. Que persigue siempre lo que no puede conseguir.

Harry se quedó mirándolos un rato. Bill parecía incómodo cada vez que Rosie se acercaba mucho o le susurraba algo. Hacían una pareja bastante cómica.

—Con paciencia y perseverancia se acabarán viendo resultados —contestó Harry.

—¿Resultados de qué? —preguntó Bill, que se acababa de fugar para sentarse frente a ellos.

—Del hotel, querido Bill —le contestó Tanya con una sonrisa. El resto de los comensales se sentaron y continuaron hablando del hotel y sus próximas mejoras. Fue una comida muy agradable.

—¿Y qué vais a hacer esta tarde? —preguntó Bill tras el postre, estirándose.

—Sam y yo hemos quedado con gente de la isla para comentar algunas de las ideas y arreglos del hotel.

—Podrías tomarte algunas vacaciones algún día, Donna. Estás siempre trabajando.

—Aquí los que estáis de vacaciones sois vosotros, amigo mío —rio. Donna estaba dedicada en cuerpo y alma al hotel. Lo entendía, ya la primera vez que había visitado la isla había estado centrada en construir aquel hogar.

—Nosotras hemos quedado para ir a la playa, ¿verdad, Rosie?

—Sí —contentó Rosie desanimada. Tanya le cogió de la mano y Rosie cambió su expresión de fastidio a una más feliz.

—Yo quería ir a pescar. ¿Qué dices, te apuntas, Harry?

—¡Claro! No tenía nada plandado —Bill le sonrió. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa incluso antes de darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

  
Las cigarras cantaban y el sol brillaba con fuerza, pero los amigos estaban protegidos por la pérgola bajo la que se sentaban y descansaban.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la comida, los planes cambian. Bill y Harry deciden ir a navegar y descansar un rato en lugar de ir a pescar, como habían decidido en la comida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentes cósmicas y lentas.

_**Capítulo II: navegar** _

 

Adoraba estar en el barco de Bill, lejos de la costa. El balanceo de las olas lo relajaban y lo hacían olvidarse de sus preocupaciones: de los negocios, de la rutina, de la ciudad, de la soledad que llevaba persiguiéndole toda la vida.

—¿En qué piensas? —Bill se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Había estado recogiendo un poco la cubierta.

—En que esto es el paraíso —sonrió Harry, tumbado y con los ojos cerrados, escuchando las olas chocar contra el barco.

—Lo es —concedió Bill, contento—. Tras enterarme del fallecimiento de mi tía abuela Sofía dejé de venir. Me arrepiento de ello muchísimo, esta isla es... Bueno, el paraíso.

Harry no estaba seguro de qué contestarle a aquello. No había tristeza en su voz. Parecía orgulloso y feliz con su decisión de volver. El silencio se adelantó a cualquier posible respuesta. Un silencio cómodo, ambos lo disfrutaron.

Aunque los planes habían sido ir a pescar a algún lugar tranquilo, en el último momento, con la modorra que se había apoderado de ellos tras la comida, habían decidido que dar un paseo en el barco era mejor idea.

—Oye Bill... —Harry se giró hacia él para poder mirarlo—. ¿Podrías dejarme alguna camisa o lo que sea, por favor? En mi equipaje traje prendas demasiado formales, y para ir a la playa o estar por la isla son francamente incómodas. ¿Te importaría?

—¿Ropa mía? —se calló un rato, pensativo—. Algo tendré, no te preocupes.

—Muchas gracias —Bill sonrió. El sueco tenía una sonrisa bastante bonita, Harry no podía negarlo. Se levantó y desapareció en el interior de la nave. Harry cerró los ojos de nuevo, maldiciendo. Se había quedado embobado mirando su sonrisa, ¿lo habría notado? ¿Se había levantado incómodo por su culpa?

Al par de minutos apareció Bill de nuevo. No había señales de molestia, quizás ni se había dado cuenta. Bajo el brazo llevaba una bola de ropa.

—Toma —se la lanzó encima sonriendo, haciendo que Harry se incorporara y se sentara. Aprovechó para sentarse a su lado y agarró una de las camisetas que había tirado.

—Esta me la regalaron en Marruecos —alzó una camisa arrugada celeste de lo que parecía lino. Cogió otra—, esta es de España... Esta es de mi tierra —rio por lo bajo. Era una camiseta bastante simple con una frase estampada en el centro—, no te voy a decir lo que pone.

Harry rio y se la quitó de las manos, intentando leerla sin resultado alguno.

—Confiaré en ti, Bill Anderson.

Empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa con tranquilidad, hasta que volvió a notar aquella mirada intensa que Bill Anderson ya le había dedicado en el muelle aquella misma mañana. Sus dedos se volvieron más torpes, pero disimuló que se había dado cuenta y siguió desabrochando sus botones. Cuando terminó, notó la mano de Bill en sus hombros, ayudándolo a quitarse la camisa. El tacto de Bill provocó que el rubor volviera a subir a sus mejillas. Se puso la camiseta.

—Lo siento, Harry—. Se disculpó Bill—. Te queda genial.

—Muchas gracias, Bill.

El sueco se levantó y desapareció. Harry volvió a tumbarse, confuso. ¿Qué le estaba pasando con Bill? ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso cuando le miraba? Cerró los ojos y se durmió. Su nueva camiseta olía a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, amigos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La unión entre los dos padres crece. Bill le cuenta a Harry anécdotas sobre sus viajes. Harry adora escucharlas.

**_Capítulo III: aventuras_ **

 

—Harry, Harry... —Bill lo estaba sacudiendo con suavidad—. Harry, despierta...

Harry se despertó y se incorporó, sobresaltado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —consiguió articular. Había tenido que pasar un gran rato durmiendo la siesta, porque estaba agotado y confuso.

—Pasa que llevas aquí varias horas y te vas a acabar quemando, si no te has empezado a quemar ya. ¿Es que los ingleses no sabéis tomar el sol aún?

—Ah. Uh... Vale, muchas gracias por despertarme, supongo. Pues... Oye, ¿pero me he quemado? Dios, no estoy acostumbrado a tanto sol.

Bill acercó su rostro al suyo, natural. Lo observó durante unos segundos. A Harry se le hicieron eternos. Podía sentir su respiración. Por fin se alejó.

—Diría que no. Pero ten cuidado, te lo digo en serio.

Harry volvió a gruñar que sí, que lo tendría. Agarró la bolsa donde guardaba la crema solar y la sacó.

—Estarás contento —comenzó a echarse—. Bueno, dime, ¿qué hacemos? ¿A dónde vamos?

—Si no te vuelves a quedar dormido, a donde quieras —bromeó.

—Lo siento mucho, estaba muy cansado. Anoche no dormí mucho.

—¿El griego de la boda de Sophie?

Harry dejó el bote de crema a su lado, nervioso.

—¿Qué? No. No, no, no —aunque no le habría disgustado, no era la razón de su falta de sueño. Soltó una risa nerviosa—. Me cuesta mucho dormir, es simplemente eso. Pienso en el banco, las reuniones, los clientes... No consigo relajarme.

—Oh. Quizás tenga alguna infusión que pueda ayudarte. Eché unas cuantas de mi último viaje a India.

—Viaje a la India —repitió Harry para sí—, vaya vida. ¡Vaya vida! Muchas gracias, Bill. Ah, y, uh... Petros, el de la boda, y yo no tenemos nada, se fue a la península al poco tiempo —no entendía bien porque estaba dándole esas explicaciones. A Bill no le importaban, tampoco a él le importaban a estas alturas.

Bill le sonrió, tranquilizándolo y, apoyando una mano en su rodilla, se ayudó a levantarse.

—Vamos a darle una vuelta a la isla, ¿vale? Llegaremos para la hora de cenar, ¿tienes planes?

—No, mi tarde era para ti —se levantó también.

—Me alegro, mi tarde también es tuya —bromeó, imitando su acento—. Mi noche, sin embargo, se la ha adjudicado Rosie.

—Me parece justo —rio Harry—. Hay Bill para todos. Ambos rieron.

Bill rodeó la cubierta y se puso al mando del timón. Harry de puso a su lado.

—Oye, ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa, Bill? Si no es molestia. En tu último libro, mencionas que fuiste a una ceremonia en el norte de... —Bill estalló a carcajadas antes de que pudiera acabar.

—¡Un verdadero fan!

—Sí, bueno... De algún modo tus libros me ayudan a viajar —la timidez lo inundó. ¿Lo que decía tenía sentido? ¿Estaba sonando como un fanático?—. Me transportan a otros lugares, quiero decir. Vivo tus aventuras, más o menos.

Bill le miró entusiasmado.

—Me hace mucha ilusión que me digas esto, Harry. Te voy a contar todas las aventuras y detalles que no escribí. Creo que te van a gustar.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando de ello. Bill le habló de paisajes, gastronomía, música, lenguas, tradiciones... Experiencias penosas y experiencias preciosas. Anécdotas divertidas. Harry no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había reído tanto. En algún momento del viaje Bill sacó una botella de alcohol, aunque hasta que no dieron la vuelta completa y llegaron al muelle, no pudo probarlo.

—Deberías venirte conmigo de viaje, Harry. A donde sea —aunque había empezado a beber más tarde, estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido rápido.

—Ojalá pudiera... —Harry ni siquiera estaba seguro de que aquella conversación fuese real.

—Los negocios, ya —contestó Bill por él, mirándolo de nuevo con intensidad—. Pero estaría bien. Piénsalo.

Miró su reloj y se levantó del suelo con prisa. —Llego tarde, Rosie me va a matar. Tengo que irme —no sonaba muy emocionado. Harry también se levantó.

—Yo también me tengo que ir... Es tu barco.

—No me importaría que te quedaras, Harry.

—No, no te preocupes... Vamos a bajar.

No estaba muy seguro de cuándo había pasado, pero la luna brillaba sobre ellos ahora.

—Adiós, Bill.

Bill lo abrazó para despedirse. A Harry le pilló desprevenido, pero su abrazo era cálido y agradable.

—Me quedaría contigo toda la noche, lo siento. Es es solo... Que ya había quedado —susurró contra su oído, como si estuviera contándole un secreto. Bill había bebido mucho en poco tiempo, definitivamente. El alcohol lo hacía más cariñoso y desvariaba un poco. El abrazo ya estaba durando más de lo debido. Con mucho esfuerzo, Harry se separó de Bill y de su olor.

—No te preocupes. Ten cuidado —se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse.

—Buenas noches —le gritó Bill antes de tirar por su propio camino.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna y Harry pasan el día trabajando en el hotel y recordando los viejos tiempos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es principalmente Harry y Donna pasando el día en el hotel. Era necesario profundizar en esta amistad, lo siento, son mis hijos.

_**Capítulo IV: recuerdos** _

 

—No sé, Harry. A mi me gusta cómo queda ahí.

—¿Pero no crees que este rincón queda demasiado solitario? —le preguntó Harry, agachándose con cuidado para soltar la gran maceta que había estado sosteniendo.

—No, porque pienso ponerle más plantas alrededor. Ven, vamos a por ellas. Por cierto —añadió mientras Harry se sacudía la tierra de la ropa—. Me gusta tu camiseta.

—¡Gracias!

  
Ambos echaron a andar en busca de nuevos tiestos de flores. Harry y Donna habían quedado para arreglar un poco el hotel. Sam tenía que marcharse a la península unos días para arreglar unos papeles, y Rosie y Tanya le habían acompañado para conocer el lugar. Bill había desaparecido con su barco y Sophie seguía de viaje por el mundo con Sky. A Harry no le importaba ayudar a Donna. De hecho, le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella.

—¿Y qué tal te va? —le preguntó mientras cargaba otra maceta hasta el lugar donde había dejado la primera.

—Bien, vamos bien. El hotel genial. Tengo que arreglar unas habitaciones, pero bueno.

—Donna... Me refiero a ti, no al hotel.

—Perdona, Harry —soltaron las macetas en el suelo—. No dejo de pensar en el trabajo, es un fallo que tengo.

  
Harry la comprendía, a él le pasaba lo mismo. Le cogió la mano con cariño, como había hecho muchos años antes, aunque mucho menos confuso sobre aquella relación ahora. Donna rio, recordando también aquellos tiempos.

—No éramos así hace veinte años, ¿qué pasó?

—Explícamelo tú, Harry el Heavy —Donna sonrió con picardía. Harry se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

—¡Quién volviera a ser joven, mi Harry! Me va bien, por cierto. Soy feliz, me siento feliz. Es un poco triste no estar cerca de Sophie, pero estoy muy contenta de tener a Sam a mi lado. Bueno, a Sam, a Tanya y a Rosie, y a vosotros, por supuesto.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, Donna.

—¿Y a ti? —volvieron a por nuevas macetas. El rincón en la terraza estaba quedando bastante bonito, como había previsto Donna.

—Bien, supongo. A veces peor, a veces mejor. Resuta que, al final, no he cambiado tanto desde que nos conocimos.

—Sí lo has hecho —Harry arqueó las cejas, sorprendido—. No, no me refiero a... eso. Me refiero a que sigues trabajando en el trabajo que tus padres te asignaron, viviendo en Londres. Tú odiabas aquella ciudad y odiabas aquel trabajo.

Durante varios segundos, no supo qué decir. Recordó con amargura la propuesta de Bill hacía unos días: viajar con él, descubrir mundo, alejarse de su propia prisión.

 

—No es tan fácil, Donna... Tengo que trabajar. Los sueños de aventuras y rebeliones nunca fueron para mi. Quizás los buscara entonces, pero han pasado muchos años.

—No te juzgo, Harry. No me malinterpretes —le dio un apretón en el hombro—. Ven, va a llover. Vamos dentro, te enseñaré algo.

  
El verano se estaba terminando y había poca gente en el hotel. Donna preparó café para ambos y se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea de la salita de estar. Traía una cajita con ella.

—Siéntate, por favor. Son... son recuerdos. Nuestros y de Sophie. Creo que podrían gustarte —sonrió mientras abría la caja.

Harry no podía estar más contento. Ver a Sophie de pequeña le estaba emocionando. Sophie de bebé, Sophie en la playa, Sophie aprendiendo a montar en bici, cumpliendo años, poniendo muecas, sonriendo, llorando... Donna recordaba cada momento. Recordaba con orgullo de qué hablaba su hija cuando le habían echado tal foto, o por qué se había enfadado en aquella otra.

—Esta me encanta —señaló una en la que salía Donna sosteniendo a su bebé, sonriendo, a las puertas de la ermita de la isla.

—A mi también... —la separó del resto—. Creo que la voy a colgar, ¿quedará bien?

—Definitivamente.

—Oh, dios, ¡mira qué joven Bill! —le enseñó una foto del sueco. Se le veía más delgado, más menudo, pero tenía una mirada feroz y una amplia sonrisa. Estaba haciendo el tonto en la cubierta de un barco.

—Era guapísimo —se sorprendió Harry, analizandolo. No es que ahora fuera feo, ni mucho menos, pero el tiempo no había pasado en vano. Aquella sonrisa y la mirada de la foto, no obstante, seguían igual.

—Qué me vas a contar —rio Donna por lo bajo, sacándole de su ensimismamiento. Guardó la foto en el montón y sacó una nueva—. Tú tampoco estabas mal.

  
Alguien llamó al timbre. Donna salió y le dejó con las fotos. Al rato, entró con Bill.

—No te preocupes —le iba diciendo—. Aquí hay sitio, aunque igual rellte aburres, solo estamos Harry, yo y un par de clientes.

Harry se levantó a saludarlo, un abrazo corto.

—Por dios, Bill, estás empapado.

—Resulta que hay tormenta ahí fuera y no nos hemos dado ni cuenta, Harry —contestó Donna por él mientras cerraba la cajita y la dejaba en la repisa de la chimenea—. Menos mal que no te ha pillado en medio del mar.

—Podría habérmelas apañado perfectamente —contestó Bill testarudo, aunque con el estornudo que le siguió perdió confianza. Donna lo acompañó al baño para que se secara y se cambiara de ropa.

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien acaba leyendo esto y tiene quejas, sugerencias o lo que sea, ayudadme a mejorar y contadmelas.
> 
>  
> 
> —Hasta el 10 de septiembre no podré continuarlo, lo siento mucho.—


End file.
